A Blessing
by Alice Sakurai
Summary: In order to survive in this world they had to be strong and kept fighting no matter what life threw at them. Rash decisions are made for their dreams to come true. Here comes Kagome born into the One Piece world as Luffy's sister. With the Strawhat crew by her side it is always an adventure. See how other's lives are changed because of her. Time skip to Sabody Archipelago.
1. Prologue

Keiko had just finished breast feeding her 6 month infant, Souta, and was now making dinner for the rest of the family. For dinner she was planning on making oden because Kagome seemed a little down today.

Even though Keiko always stayed home taking care of her family she showed she was capable of handling a knife like a swordsmen. The vegetables were quickly sliced then were put on the aside. Produce always appeared in her left hand. Kagame watched in awe at her mother's skills as her hands were going so fast that they were a blur.

"Mama"

"Hmm?" Keiko's hand movements begun to slow down meaning she was giving her daughter her full attention.

"Why are you cutting so much?"

"I'm planning on inviting Inuyasha and Kikyo over to thank them for always looking after you. So what did you do today Kagome?" Her attention was still fixated on the cutting board.

"Hmmm" Kagome tilted her head and put her index finger on her chin cutely.

"….."

"….."

"Mama."

"Yes?"

"Mama, I saw Kikiyo-neesan kissing Inuyasha-nii." she beamed at her mother.

"EHHH?!"

What did her daughter see? Kikiyo and Inuyasha were a known intimate couple in the village.

Keiko stopped her ministration on dinner and instead gave her daughter her full attention by going down on her level. "What exactly is it that you saw dear?"

"I saw Kikiyo-neesan give Yasha a kiss on the forehead before he left….Neesan looked sad." She started to frown.

"So Inuyasha actually left." She stated it as a fact rather than a question. Inuyasha like many of the young men in the village were sent out to find the unknown force that was annihilating the surrounding villages. Their village looked like it was the next target.

"Mama?"

"…" Other dark thoughts started to invade Keiko's head like the village's food supply was starting to decrease because of the lack of communication from other villages.

"Mama, it'll be alright!" She clenched her fists in balls and energetically nodded her head.

Here, her daughter was trying to cheer her up when the whole idea of the dinner was to cheer Kagame up. She patted her daughter on the head and then went back to making dinner.

"Kagome, is Inuyasha strong?"

"Yes, its in his name!" Inuyasha had gotten his name from a strong hanyo.

"Since Inuyasha is strong he'll surely come back."

"Yup!"

"Kagome, you want to know something else?"

"What?"

"Kikyo gave Inuyasha a blessing."

"A blessing?" She tilted her head.

"Mama"

"Hmm?"

"What's a blessing?"

"A blessing is what you give to someone that you really care about. Its usually given to someone you wish to be safe. Your feelings are felt into this kiss like you're happy they were born."

"Mama"

"Hmmm?"

"I want to give someone a blessing too!"

That day Keiko the swifty cutting mother swordsman made a mistake and cut herself with a knife for the first time in her life.

* * *

In Kagame's village it is customary to name your kid after a yokai as a name has power in it. Kagome and Kikyo are named after priestess as they resemble the name they took meaning they do have have some spiritual powers to them.


	2. A Pirate is meant to be

Everybody was energetic with what the Sabaody Archipelago had to offer. Luffy-nii, Chopper and Brook had taken interest in a grand line manjyuu shop and were gouging themselves over the free samples. Those idiots are so inconsiderate that they even asked the shopkeeper to open up another box. Chopper was the only nice one to buy several boxes of the confection. Robin and Nami soon left afterward to go shopping.

"Kagome, here." Niisan handed me a manjyuu.

"It's good!" I smiled.

Chopper looked pissed. "Luffy!"

"Haaahh?"

"You stole a box from me you bastard!"

"Shishishi"

"…" It is time like these that we are having fun together that I—

"Someody, anybody!" A man appeared with a metal collar on his neck.

"Give me anything, anything that I could use to break this collar please!" People panicked and backed away from the man.

"I—I've given up on the New World!"

 ** _"_** ** _Please,_** help I have a wife and a kid…." Tears brimmed from his eyes as he begged. "I haven't seen my kid since he was a baby!"

The crowd had looked at him with disgust. No one wanted to help this man. What they had voiced out made him seem like he wasn't even human. "Don't even look at him." "He ran away from his master." He was treated less than human a being. He wasn't even considered alive but a mere object.

"…..I just want to go home." He was desperate.

"?!" Niissan had looked at him in wonder. Judging from the man's coat it was obvious that he was once a captain.

"Don't pay attention to him. He's a slave who ran away. He should have known that he can't get away." Hachi acted like this was normal. However, I could tell he also pitied the man.

 ** _"_** ** _This collar!"_** The man looked at it in anger as he tried to rip off the wretched thing. " ** _If—if it were gone!"_** Plip, tears were streaming down. They went down at a quick rate and seemed like they would never stop.

"PIPIPIPIPIPIPIPPIPIPIPIPIPI" the collar was ringing until…

…it exploded.

"GUH?!" Niissan stared at the scene with wide eyes.

"When the chain on the collar breaks it explodes." Hachi explained.

The smoke started to clear up with the man twitching as he tried to stay alive. People ran away in fear.

Chopper and Brook were panicking while contemplating if they should help out while Pappang tried to stop them from doing so.

"The Tenryuubito are coming Hacchin!"

Hachi tried to take control of the situation by making everyone seem presentable.

"So, that's them…" Luffy-nii pointed.

A dog with a bubble on his head appeared and peed on the man who had collapsed.

"Father, buy me a new one." It was a woman who also wore a bubble like the dog. " ** _This one_** is useless now." She kicked the man in the face.

"He can't even moved…." Luffy-nii grit his teeth and Hachi got behind him knowing exactly what he'd do next.

 ** _"You disgust me."_** The woman shot the man.

"You-mghhh!" Hachi quickly covered niisan's mouth.

We quickly left the area to cool down.

"I wonder...if he's okay…"

He looked absentminded. Being with Luffy-nii since we were kids I could understood him well.

"If you hurt one of the Tenryuubito" Pappangg began. "An Admiral will come from HQ to deal with you with an army."

"Eh?!" Luffy-nii looked shocked then he looked to be in deep thought.

I could tell what he was thinking. It wasn't fair. That man was a captain but he was treated as trash and the look of him. A captain was the most respected person on the ship but that pirate captain was broken. He was a pirate but he was held captive. He was a slave.

Hachi crossed his arms and nodded his his head with his eyes closed as he told the rules of the Tenryuubito. Everything he said seem like nonsense to niisan. Everything he had said seemed to have also ticked him off.

"…." He couldn't understand it all because it was simple as could be—

A pirate was meant to be free.


	3. Not so different

—Hacchin's PoV/Narrator's PoV—

"We're here at Shabondy Park!"

"Oyy, Strawhat!" Pappang hit him on the head. "You're suppose to be looking for that coater guy!"

"Shishishi"

"The Ferris wheel! I can't believe I'm up so close to it…" Kiemi had hearts in eyes.

It was understandable why she was so excited. Many merfolk had gazed at the same ferris wheel at night. The light that it gave off was beautiful that many were amazed at the sight.

The Shabondy Park was always a place that his people wished to visit. It was something that peaked their interest in the humans.

Yet the amusement park was not all good. It was a place that merfolk were frequently kidnapped.

"Nyouu…."

Should Kiemi even be here?

"Hacchin?"

"…."

There was still that wall that didn't let the merfolk and humans see eye to eye.

Kiemi and him wore disguises to blend into crowd.

Were they really that different?

"Everyone, let's go and have fun!" Strawhat yelled! He made his way to enter but then stopped. "Oy, Kagome what are you doing?"

The girl had a dreamlike stare and a big smile on her face. Just like Kiemi her eyes were heart shaped.

"I've never been to an amusement park before!" She replied.

"Nyou"

Maybe they weren't all that different. She had acted the same

"Gyaaaahahahahaha!"

"Nooooooo!"

"Shishishi!"

"You bastard~"

"Heeehee"

Everyone was having fun on the rides.

Just like how the Queen and Fisher Tiger thought, maybe there was a chance for them to break the wall between the two races.

"Hatchi! Don't make Kiemi-chan wait!" Kagome had yelled.

"…" She grabbed his hand and dragged him to the mermaid that had bought him a drink.

It would start with the younger generation that was not tainted with hate.

"…"

"Hatchi, you okay?" The girl peered at his face.

He wanted to believe in it. He wanted to believe in them. No, he did believe in the straw hat crew.

It was hard not to when the girl before him held such childlike innocence to her.

"Nyou~"


	4. Kiemi's Disappearance

He shouldn't have brought her here.

"Kiemi-chan's gone!" the Strawhats were sent into a frenzy.

The amusement park was their favorite spot to kidnap mermaids yet, he still brought her because she really wanted to go.

If only he had been able to say no.

"The Ferris wheel! I can't believe I'm up so close to it…" Kiemi had hearts in her eyes.

The girl was so happy he wasn't able to. If only he had turned her down then she wouldn't be…

"Hacchin, thank you." She had smiled at him.

If he had asked her she would have probably have said she didn't regret going and say that it wasn't his fault.

But, he couldn't help but think otherwise.

It was his fault.

He had grown soft because of her.

Everyone was being frantic on Keimi's wellbeing that they didn't notice one thing that they should have until Chopper pointed it out.

"Hey guys, where's Kagome?"

"Didn't she go to the bathroom?" Usopp answered.

"But its been a long time since then."

Luffy was picking his nose. "Maybe she's taking a shit."

* * *

She had notice they seemed suspicious with the bag that was oddly shaped and sized enough to be a person so she had decided to tail them on her own so she wouldn't lose them.

"Make sure we get something nice for her."

"With this rarity there will surely be a high price. Just make sure to come back for your share."

With her suspicions proven Kagame decided she had to do the only thing necessary.

She was going to have to get in through the inside.

She was going to sell herself.

* * *

Please read and review. Next chapter will of course be the auction. What exactly will Kagome do :D


	5. Which one of the two?

Disco wasn't prepared for #16 to kill himself. The crowd had gotten into a frenzy with the incident that the only way for him to resolve this was to use that girl's idea.

"Today, we are going to have a special event." The crowd grew loud with excitement. "We will be having a dual auction where two rare specimens will be sold at the same time. You the audience have the chance to bet on either both or use up all of your money for one."

"Now let me introduce you to number 17. From the silhouette you can tell what this specimen is!"

The crowd grew loud again because from the shape of it looked like a mermaid.

Nami gripped her auction number. "We're going to use everything on her so you shouldn't worry Hachi."

"Nyou..thanks Nami."

Disco unveil the sheets revealing Kiemi. The crowd became restless as they kept making comments about the mermaid.

This made Disco smile. "Now, let me introduce you to another rare specimen. Bring out number 18!"

Catcalls were heard as the girl came on stage. Nami and the rest of the Strawhat crew that were there, stood there frozen.

"Kagome.." It came out as a whisper.

"Number 18 is Kagome. She is currently 16 years old and a devil fruit user. She is a member of the infamous rookie group, "Strawhat Pirates" and her bounty is

101,000,000 beli."

"No, Kagome!" Nami was torn over who to buy. Kagome was their precious Nakama and Luffy's little sister.

"..." The girl had remain calm. Unlike the mermaid who was thrashing around she had stayed where she was.

"Look at this girl." Disco cupped the girl's chin to tilt her head up toward the audience. "She is a looker and very obedient."

"Now let's start the bidding!"

People hurriedly grab their numbers to put a bid on the two. However, Nami just cradled hers in her arms. The girl was at a lost at what to do.

 _'It's alright.'_ Kagome mouthed.

'Kagome!' The older girl looked at her in question.

 _'It's alright.'_ She tried to reassure the girl with a smile.

"Nami, what do we do?" Chopper asked.

"We do what we came out to do. We bid everything on Kiemi."

The girl's smile from earlier had caused the crowd to be agitated again.

* * *

"..." He stared at the girl. He didn't think anything interesting was going to happen on his trip to the Auction House.

The girl smiled.

She was a wonder to him but-

She definitely caught his interest.

* * *

Who's the person that Kagome got the attention of?

Read and review to find out.


	6. His thoughts

The assortment of the "goods" were lacking. It was mostly washed up pirates and regular civilians with talents like that musician guy. To sum it all up all of these people were meant to be trophies. They were meant to be decorations.

"Now let me introduce you to number 17. From the silhouette you can tell what this specimen is!" Disco revealed it to be a mermaid.

Law couldn't help but chuckle. His observations of how the Auction House worked was dead on.

"Now, let me introduce you to another rare specimen. Bring out number 18!"

Catcalls were heard as the girl came on stage.

Law took one look at this girl. She wasn't any different.

She wore a white dress that clung to her body that enhanced her curves and especially in the chest area. The dress was short and flowed in a way that every time she walked the fabric twirled.

He could tell this girl was going to be sold on looks alone.

"Number 18 is Kagome. She is currently 16 years old and a devil fruit user. She is a member of the infamous rookie group, "Strawhat Pirates" and her bounty is 101,000,000 beli."

The mention of the Strawhats and devil fruit user peaked his interest. Maybe this girl wasn't like the others.

"Look at this girl." Disco cupped the girl's chin to tilt her head up toward the audience. "She is a looker and very obedient."

When Disco lifted up her head letting the crowd get a look at her face. He knew that most of the male population was just looking at her with lust. If they had taken a look at her face they would have seen that she had blue eyes that were colored similar to the sea.

It was an interesting color.

What caught his attention however was the way she acted. She didn't thrash around but instead as Disco put it, she was "obedient."

This wasn't true however. From her eyes he could see that she held no fear. There was only two ways for her to have this calm look and it was she was either brave or broken. From the way her eyes darken as she looked at the crowd he decided on the later.

"Now let's start the bidding!"

He saw her mouth the words ' _It's alright'_ to a girl with short orange hair.

 _How was it alright?_ She was going to be sold to a noble. She wouldn't have the life of a pirate anymore.

He couldn't understand this girl.

"..." He couldn't understand this girl...she was interesting!

He saw the girl Kagome smile at the other girl.

This action he knew very well. She was trying to reassure the other girl.

He knew this smile very well.

His thoughts went back to a fond memory. _'Corazon'_ He thought.

This girl was **very** interesting and he did say would buy anyone that peaked his interest.

He was going to give it his all to buy this girl.

She wasn't meant to be chained donwn from the label of slave.

She was meant to be free.

* * *

Please read and review

Next chapter may have Kagame's Point of View. Maybe her view of Law?


	7. The Bidding

The bidding was a heated battle as people tried to bid on the two.

"70 billion beli for the mermaid!"

"90 billion!"

Kagome couldn't help but look at them in disgust.

"500 million beli for the mermaid!"

"The winner of Keimi the mermaid goes to Saint Charloss! Now let us continue the bid on devil fruit user Kagome!"

Kagome took one look at the man. From his oversized gut and his flamboyance appearance it could easily be seen this man was noble, a tenryuubito from the helmet.

"..." She didn't like the way he looked at the mermaid.

There eyes met.

She glared at him. There was something about him that made her know that she already hated his guts.

"That girl is a devil fruit user?" He sized her up.

"Yes Saint Charloss!" Disco tried to appease the man.

"Prove it!"

"Men!" From a snap of his fingers several men appeared with weapons. "You know what to do."

From his command they struck at the girl with their weapons.

"Oh no!" The crowd's cries grew loud.

All was well when a pink barrier appeared around the girl.

The crowd grew even louder from the display.

This was the excitement that he wanted to create.

"..." She had played into his hand. Once she got out she would-

"#18, Kagome ate the Bari Bari no Mi. She can create barriers so anyone who buys her will feel safe."

Saint Charloss nodded. He would buy this girl too. It helped that she was also pleasing to the eyes. "300 million beli!"

This amount was already much. There couldn't be anyone to-

"400 million beli!" His eyes landed on a girl with short hair. She looked determined.

"450 million beli!" Law wouldn't back out either.

"500 million beli!" Saint Charloss would win this one.

The girl with short orange hair had a dejected look. He had won this one.

"550 million beli!" Law promised he would set her free.

"600 million beli!"

"700 million beli!"

* * *

I know that Bartolomeo ate the Bari Bari no Mi. There is a reason for people thinking Kagome is the user.

Okay next chapter will be Kagame's thoughts.


	8. Her Resolve

(Kagome's POV)

"500 million belli!"

"550 million!"

"600!"

Neither of them backed down over their claims.

Kagome saw a bear? A polar bear?

"..."

She saw a white bear lean into the man that was bidding against the World Noble.

From his attire she could see that he was no noble. From the jolly roger on his shirt she could assumed that he was a pirate. If he was a pirate there was no way he had that amount of money.

Her assumption was proven right when she read the words the bear spoked. "Law, we don't have nearly enough money."

The man named Law glared at the bear sending him to apologize, constantly.

So the bear could talk? He was just like Chopper then. The thought made her smile.

"..." Kagome realized something, she did not want to be separated from the others.

If she was unable to escape then-"

She saw the man look at the World Noble and many in the crowd. The way he looked at her was not with lust or a want of possession.

Was it a look of sympathy?

...It wasn't.

He looked just like Luffy-nii. He wanted to help her out.

It was then that Kagome decided that the world wasn't that bad at all. In this place that was filled with so much evil with the slavery of people there was still some people worth trusting.

It made her happy.

* * *

(Law's POV)

They had shared a look. She had looked so broken. Maybe it was from the realization of what would happen if she really was sold.

She smiled at him. _'Thank you'_ She mouthed.

Thank you? For what?

 _'I'll be alright'_

It was the same words she had also mouthed to the orange haired girl.

From the way she was calm, this girl must have a plan.

That smile though...she was going to do something rash.

It was like when Corazon smiled at him one last time before he had...

This girl wasn't going to?!

"Times up! Kagome will go to Saint Charlos!"

The girl had drew his attention too much that he had forgotten to put in another bid.

The girl took one look and smiled at each of her friends and then at him.

Small hands slowly crept up to the collar.

"Kagome don't!"

"Kagome!"

They were the cries of her crew mates.

She tugged at the collar.

"Someone stopped her!" Disco commanded. He was not going to let his money disappear because some girl wanted to go off and die.

The collar started to beep.

"!" The ceiling collapsed revealing Straw hat Luffy.

His eyes landed on her.

"Kagome" His voice began to tremble. "What are you doing?"

The beeping started to increase.

"Kagome!"

...It was too late.

* * *

Please read and review.

Double update because I feel like it.

I really do love One Piece and have been wanting to write a fanfic with One Piece.


	9. I Couldn't Save Her

"Kagome" His voice began to tremble. "What are you doing?"

The beeping started to increase.

"Kagome!"

...It was too late.

If only she had waited for him!

...No.

If only he had came sooner than she wouldn't have….

"Kagome!" The explosion sent him on a frenzy.

If he couldn't save his own little sister then the least he could do was save their mermaid friend.

"Kiemi!"

"Strawhat wait!"Hachi made an attempt to grab at him but instead was dragged along.

"We have to save her! She's right there!"

"She's still wearing the exploding collar!" Hachi tried to reason.

Luffy didn't listen and continued to run towards the mermaid.

"Strawhat!" His grip weakened causing him to lose his hold on the boy.

"It's a fishman!" Hachi's octopus arms were revealed making the crowd look at him in disgust.

"Kiemi!" He promised Hachi that they would save Kiemi, no matter what.

"!" Hachi was shot.

"I shot him! So I get to keep him!" The tenryuubito danced around not caring about the life he took.

"Hachi!"

"Nyoou...don't hurt him."

"But!"

"You promised!"

"It's still moving around. It still has a lot of energy in it. I guess I have to-" The tenryuubito pointed his gun at Hachi and fired.

"..."

The shot had no effect as a pink barrier covered the fisherman.

That barrier only belong to only one person. "Kagome?"

The smoke from the explosion had cleared revealing the girl unharmed.

"What the hell is going on?"


	10. We're Going to Escape

I revised this chapter as it was confusing to see who was talking. I hope this clears things a bit.

* * *

The World Noble had degraded his friends by treating them less than a person. "I got me a fishman for free!"

He had pointed his gun at Hachi again. Luffy wouldn't be able to make it in time...

A pink barrier protected the octopus.

With Hachin okay Luffy could focus all of his attention on what lay ahead.

"SHUT UP!" Luffy punched the World Noble in the face while making sure to dig his fist in to prolong the assault.

"You guys, I'm sorry. I know what happens when one defies a World Noble."

Zoro looked at his captain. "You beat me to it. I was going to slice him up."

"I would have done the same thing." Sanji stomped on the cigarette he was smoking. "He dared to claim Kagome-kwan?"

His nakama were there to back him up.

The World Noble's sister, Shalulia, called out, "Charloss-nii!"

Charloss' father was not going to sit around doing nothing. He wouldn't stand for their behavior. "You peasants dare to assault my son?! I'll make sure to have you pirates locked up!"

"Kiemi is not a thing you can sell!" Luffy retaliated. "And you can never buy Kagome because she belongs in our crew as our nakama!"

"Why you insolent-" The noble was unable to finish his sentence when Usopp knocked the man down unconscious while he had made his entrance by crashing through the ceiling.

"Usopp, nice job." Kagome gave him a thumbs up. He had balls for once, even if it may have been an accident.

"The pirates are going crazy! The marines are going to come!" People flee from the scene.

"Kagome" Luffy called out to the girl. "Do that thing you did on yourself and free Kiemi!"

"I can't."

"Why not?!"

"I protected myself from the explosion by putting a barrier around my body. This means I can't put a barrier around Kiemi-chan because I don't know her measurements."

"I know her measurements Kago-" A pink barrier slammed him into the wall.

"Hentai! Even if you told me her measurements I wouldn't exactly know what it means. Sanji, you're such a pervert!"

"We have to get out of here before the marines come! Franky, go look for the keys in the back." Luffy commanded.

"Roger"

"Mr. Strawhat" Law addressed Luffy. " The marines are already here. From the start they had surrounded this place in hopes in catching someone."

"You're Trafalgar Law?!" The man was an infamous novice pirate just like Luffy.

* * *

Disco made an attempt to stop World Noble Shalulia. "We need to accept payment first!"

"Move it! I'm going to kill that mermaid they're so desperately trying to save! They dare hurt Charloss-nii and father."

"Over my dead body." Kagome stood in front of Kiemi to shield the girl.

"They want to save you too right? Then I'll just kill you also!"

"!" Shaululia aimed her gun at the Kagome but a barrier protected had her.

"You must be stupid."

"You bitch!" The World Noble girl glared at her. There wasn't anything she could do but for her to put her frustration on the girl.

Kagome took a step closer making the other girl take a step back.

"With everyone here I'm not alone nor, am I afraid. With everyone here I can freely do whatever I want because I count on them to back me up!"

"You're sprouting nonsense."

"We're going to make it out here together. We've always managed before no matter what the probability of our defeat were. We always find a way."

"You're crazy. There's no way you guys can make it out of here when an Admiral is-"

Kagome kicked the girl in the side while making sure to lace her kick with some of her powers.

"We're going to get out of here!"

* * *

Sanji calls Kagome by adding kwan to her name. This refers to the kun. Kun can be used for females. It is usually used by males when addressing a female subordinate. However the term is generally used in a way to address a girl without calling her cute. Sanji uses this honorific suffix as Kagome is Luffy's sister. He uses it in respect to Luffy and Kagome.


	11. Short Alliance

"After Kagome had knocked out Shaulia a large hole had appeared on the back of the stage. An old man and a giant came through the hole.

"What did I tell you, giant. Its chaos out here!"

"Hachi took a look at the man. "Rayleigh?!"

"Huh?" Chopper did a double take on the old man. "You mean this is the guy who will coat our ship so we can get to Fishman Island?"

"Oh, why if it isn't Hachi?! What are you doing here?" Rayleigh scanned around the room. His eyes landed on Kiemi. "I see..."

"Rayleigh, nyouu..."

"You guys saved Hachi, thank you." The old man had a grin on his face then all of a sudden out of nowhere all of the guards were knocked out.

Everyone had been confused of the phenomenon while Rayleigh had seemed calm.

"Straw hat" Rayleigh addressed Luffy. "That straw hat suits a courageous man such as yourself."

Luffy looked confused.

"I've always wanted to meet you Monkey D. Luffy."

* * *

"What are doing to Kiemi you old man!" Pappang grew nervous as Rayleigh drew in close to Kiemi.

The chains of the collar were in hands.

"You have to be careful, those things explode!" Chopper warned him.

"Don't worry." Those were his words of assurance.

"!" Rayleigh easily striped of the collar and tossed it aside. The collar had exploded in midair.

"What the hell?! She's free?" Franky had came back with the keys. "Ah, to hell with it." He threw the keys to the other slaves. "Oi slaves to be, your buyers ran away. You guys better escape while you guys have the chance."

"Thank you! Thank you very much." The slaves had tears in their eyes. They would be forever grateful to them.

"Ah, geez it was nothing!" Usopp blushed. "Ah, Kagome! That hurt!" The girl had hit him on the head.

"You didn't really do anything idiot. Franky was the one who got the keys." She answered.

"Attention!" The voice came from outside. "We have you surrounded and a marine Admiral will be here any minute. Surrender now and release the hostages, the Roseward family (The tenryuubito). There's no way you can escape you damn rookies!"

"Rookies?" Eustass Kid, a pirate of the same rank as Luffy and Law, scoffed at the actualization.

"I guess they think we're his accomplices." Law smirked. "That means we're apart of this even if we don't want to be."

"I guess its true about the Straw hat Pirates, they're all crazy. Their captain lives up to his name." Kid couldn't help but chuckle.

"Oh that thing I did earlier, I won't be doing it again. I wouldn't want the marines to catch on who I actually am so I'm leaving it all on you guys." Rayleigh told them.

"It'll be alright. Me and my men" Kid pointed at his crew. "We will handle the commotion outside so you guys won't have to worry about hurting yourselves."

Kid's words had egged Law and Luffy on.

* * *

"They're coming! Ready yourselves men!"

The doors of the auction house slowly opened and three shadows slowly made their way out.

"All three of them are captains. Eustass Kid bounty 315 million beli, Staw hat Luffy 300 million beli, and Trafalgar Law 200 million belli."

"Hit them with the cannons!"

"Fuusen!" Luffy had blocked the attack by sucking up enough air to look like a ballon. The elastic of his rubber body made the cannon ball repel back to the cannon it came from.

"Repel!" The cannon that was coming to Kid repel back to the cannon, destroying it.

A cannonball made its way to Law. "Room" A sphere encompassed the ball and a lone marine making the cannon stop in midair. Law slashed at the air causing the marine's head to be cut off. "Shambles" The cannon switched places with the marine's head. The switched cannon ball destroyed the cannon.

"All three of them...ARE DEVIL FRUIT USERS!"

* * *

Next chapter will be Kagame's debut on the battlefield.


End file.
